Songs for a Harry Potter fans Soul
by AureusVerus
Summary: Just like the title says
1. Harry Sound the Bugle

Hi guys this is the first of a series of random song-fics to occupy my time for those of you who read my other stories don't worry I will update eventually this is just something I wanted to do.

These fics are random and will jump genres and different times and moods Some songs are popular while others aren't most of them will not be sung by characters but some will

So here it is

**Song's for the Harry Potter fans soul**

**Song #1 Sound the Bugle by Brian Adams**

_Sound the bugle now_

_Play it just for me_

Harry sat on his bed at privet drive. Alone, completely desolately alone.

_As the seasons change_

_Remember how I used to be_

Harry remembered a time when he had been happy, but without Sirius that was a distant memory

_Now I can't go on I can't even start I've got nothing left just an empty heart _

There was no point in life for Harry the only person who had truly cared for him like a father was gone

_I'm a soldier wounded so I must give up the fight There's nothing more for me lead me away or leave me lyin' here_

The Wounds cut by his loss were to deep to recover from. He was drowning in his sorrow with no one to help him

_Sound the bugle now tell them I don't care_

_There's not a road I know that leads to anywhere_

He just couldn't bring himself to care. His life was basically over there was no choice.

_Without a light I fear that I will stumble in the dark_

_Lay right down decide not to go on_

Harry was alone in the dark no light shone from his eyes anymore he couldn't go on without love.

_Then from on high some where in the distance_

_There's a voice that calls remember who you are_

"I am Harry" he said to himself "not just the Boy-Who-Lived"

_If you lose yourself your courage soon will follow_

_So be strong to night remember who you are_

"I have to live I have a pupose, a responsibility to my friends and the world I have to be strong" He said, his spirit returning

_You're a soldier now fighting in a battle_

_To be free once more yea that's worth fighting for_

He would fight this Battle for everyone. He would win.

End of song

So what did you think good first try I like it but do you please Review!


	2. Severus Snape I am a Rock

Hey Another instalment Another song this one features our favorite Potions Master Sev

Snape The song Is "I am A Rock" By Simon and Garfunkel But Don't let the title scare

you it really is a good song

Disclaimer: I own My books and my cat everything else is my parents stuff so sue them

not me

I am A Rock

_A winters day_

_In a deep and dark December_

_I am alone _

_Gazing through my window to the streets below_

_On a freshly fallen silent shroud of snow_

Severus looked down from the astronomy tower at the students going home for

Christmas. He had just become potions professor at Hogwarts and was standing in the

astronomy tower, reflecting on the mistakes he had made in his life.

_I am a rock _

_I am an island_

_I've built walls a fortress deep and mighty_

_That none may penetrate_

_I have no need of friendship, friendship causes pain_

_It's laughter and it's loving I disdain_

He had never had much use for friends and they had never had use for him. He had shut

him self off from the world from a young age. That had contributed to pushing him closer

to the edge. He was cold and punished the students for his pain.

_I am a rock_

_I am an island_

_Don't talk of love though I've heard the word before_

_It's sleeping in my memory_

_I won't disturb the slumber of feelings that have died _

_If I never loved I never would have cried_

He could have had love, a family. He had loved once, left his shell She had been so

beautiful… No he wouldn't think of it she was gone and so was that part of him, end of

story. He could have saved her but he lost her had thrown his chances away in a stupid

lust for power.

_I am a rock_

_I am an island_

_I have my books_

_And my poetry to protect me_

_I am shielded in my armor_

_Hiding in my room _

_Safe within my womb_

_I touch no one and no one touches me_

He rarely ventured out of the dungeons these days except for meals. He immersed

himself in his literature, drowning in his misery trying to forget the wretched mark that

bound him to such evil. Perhaps the future would bring change but until then he would

brood on his misfortune.

_I am a rock_

_I am an island_

_And a rock feels no pain_

_And an island never cries_

As he turned he allowed a single tear to roll down his cheek before angrily brushing it

away.

_Fin_

Awww….. isn't that sad but it first doesn't it that's it for now if you want to recommend a song I'll try to do it no promises but… who knows


End file.
